riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SuzanneLSJ/Trójka
OK. Trochę to trwało, ale myślę, że udało mi się ładnie ogarnąć moje "małe" opowiadanie w całość. Ostatnio miała mały problem ze wstawieniem tego (mało ogarnięta ja xd). Teraz jakoś dało się mi wstawić rozdziały, mam nadzieję, że wyszło to jak należy, w razie czego: będę poprawiać dalej! Od ostatniego wpisu doszedł kolejny rozdział, więc zachęcam do oceny ;) ---- Rozdział I Od kilku dni podróżowaliśmy w poszukiwaniu Obozu Herosów albo chociaż Obozu Jupitera... Doszły nas plotki, że oba obozy odkrył swoje istnienie, a to oznaczało, że mogliśmy bez obaw wyjść z ukrycia. Wreszcie, po dwóch latach nieprzerwanej ucieczki przed potworami, a czasem nawet i bogami. - Może powinniśmy podróżować morzem?- zasugerowała Sara. - Nie.- odpowiedziałem krótko. Przez całą podróż moja młodsza siostra błaga mnie, bym zabrał ich na plażę. Ale ja nie potrafię. Głęboka woda od zawsze przyprawiała mnie o mdłości. - Woda!- zawołał Max wychylając się z wózka. Potrząsnął grzechotką tak mocno, aż ta wypadła mu z dłoni i przeturlała się po ulicy. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby zobaczyć jak olbrzymia ciężarówka przejeżdża z hukiem obok nas i roztrzaskuje zabawkę w drobny mak. Maluch widząc to zaniósł się płaczem. Potrząsanie wózkiem bynajmniej nie poskutkowało jego wyciszeniem się. - Błagam zrób coś z nim!- powiedziała Sara zatykając uszy dłoniami. Przyśpieszyliśmy kroku, żeby oddalić się od drogi. Znaleźliśmy jakąś ścieżkę prowadzącą przez las i tam skierowaliśmy klekoczący wózek. Max wciąż płakał. - Może pójdziemy tędy...- zaproponowałem wskazując drogę po prawej stronie. Było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie drzewa nie rosły aż tak gęsto i dało się między nimi przejść. „Błagam niech ten cholerny obóz wreszcie się pokaże...”- przeszło mi przez myśl. Dlaczego ja nie zdecydowałem się na Rzymską wersję? Tam przynajmniej choć raz byłem. Być może udało by mi się dostać tam i bez pomocy Lupy. Jednak Sara uparła się, żeby odnaleźć ten, a nie inny obóz. Zwłaszcza po tym jak jakiś tydzień temu spotkaliśmy herosa pochodzącego właśnie stamtąd. Wyglądał na chorego, ciągle kichał i zdawał się czymś denerwować. Mówił coś o bogu Apollo, który rzekomo stał się człowiekiem i że wszyscy mamy teraz przekichane. A przynajmniej on, biedak bez przerwy kichał. Na te słowa Sara uznała, że chce się obowiązkowo spotkać z ojcem. - Apollo to wasz ojciec?- zapytał chłopak jakby ze współczuciem. - Tylko jej.- powiedziałem i pobiegłem za siostrą zostawiając go samego. Sara potrafiła naprawdę szybko biec, jeśli chciała. I chociaż dostaliśmy dokładne wskazówki, jak dotrzeć na miejsce, które oddalone jest od nas tylko o kilka mil, to od tego spotkania minęło już dziesięć dni. Miałem już serdecznie dość pieszej wędrówki. Nasz pojazd zepsuł się po ostatniej walce z cyklopem i teraz jedyną formę jaką potrafił przyjąć to dziecięcy wózek, w którym posadziliśmy Maksa. Skrzypienie wózka oraz płacz dziecka odstraszał wszelkie ptactwo. Jeśli nie my, to może chociaż obozowicze nas spotkają? Nagle przystanęliśmy, bo do naszych nozdrzy dotarł słony zapach. - Morze!- zawołali równocześnie Sara i Max. Dziewczyna pobiegła przed siebie, a ja jęknąłem, kiedy i chłopiec do niej dołączył. Dwulatek wyskoczył z wózka, następnie jedyne co widziałem to ciemny kształt sunący po trawie w stronę plaży. Pobiegłem za nimi pchając nasz bagaż przed sobą. Chociaż był teraz niewielkich rozmiarów, to wagę posiadał taką, jaką posiada mini-van z kuchenką, łaźnią oraz strzelnicą. Czyli wszystko to w co potrafił się niegdyś przemienić. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce Sara zdążyła już wejść do wody. Po plaży biegał w kółko czarny niedźwiadek, co rusz tarzając się w piasku. Podszedłem do niego i skoczyłem za nim próbując go złapać. Max wyrwał mi się z uścisku i pobiegł w stronę wody. Podskoczył do nieba i zamienił się w kruka. - Sara!- zawołałem co sił w płucach i wskazałem na szybującego nad nią ptaka. Podbiegłem do niej, lecz zatrzymałem się tuż przed linią brzegu. - Łap go!- poleciłem jej. Max nie potrafił się jeszcze utrzymywać w powietrzu przez dłuższy czas, lecz jak dotąd wszelkie upadki go nie zniechęcały. Kiedy tylko to powiedziałem zmienił się z powrotem w chłopca, niecałe trzy metry nad wodą i Sara w ostatniej chwili go pochwyciła. Śmiali się chlapiąc dokoła, a ja mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą. - Chodź do nas Teodor!- zawołała do mnie Sara. Wtedy Max zamachnął się, żeby mnie ochlapać, lecz ja w ostatniej chwili odskoczyłem. Nienawidzę wody. - Wyłaźcie już...- poleciłem im.- Będziecie chorzy… - Nie jesteś naszym tatą.- przypomniała mi Sara wskazując na mnie palcem. Mina jej zrzedła, jak zawsze, kiedy przypadkiem wspominaliśmy naszego ojca. Naszego śmiertelnego ojca. Oboje wyszli z wody i rozsiadli się na piasku, żeby osuszyć przemoczone ubrania. Max zaczął bawić się znalezionymi gdzieś muszlami, a ja sięgnąłem po nasz wózek i wyjąłem z niego kilka jabłek. Zerknąłem na nasze godne pożałowania zapasy i westchnąłem. Sara chyba to dostrzegła, bo powiedziała: - Nie martw się. Niedługo dotrzemy na miejsce… - A co jeśli minęliśmy obóz?- zasugerowałem przerażony, że ta myśl może okazać się być prawdą. - Na pewno nie… - Ale jeśli jednak?- przerwałem jej za co ona zgromiła mnie wzrokiem. Już miałem powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy ona chwyciła w dłonie moją głowę i obróciła ją w przeciwną stronę. Wskazała palcem przed siebie i dopiero po chwili dostrzegłem w piasku odcisk olbrzymiej stopy. - Co do...- zdołałem powiedzieć, a ona już zerwała się z miejsca i pobiegła w stronę dziury. Max pobiegł za nią radośnie, a ja z trudem ich dogoniłem. - Wygląda jak ślad jakiegoś olbrzyma...- powiedziała i pokazał kolejny odcisk. Prowadził w stronę pustej polany pośród drzew. Zmrużyłem oczy i dopiero wtedy go dostrzegłem. - Obóz!- krzyknąłem podekscytowany i puściłem się biegiem przed siebie. Dotarliśmy na miejsce zdyszani, lecz nikt nie zauważył naszego przybycia. Właściwie to nikogo nawet nie było. Wokoło znajdowały się ruiny i sterty gruzu. Znaleźliśmy się pośrodku placu pomiędzy kilkoma domkami ułożonymi w półkolu, lecz nigdzie nie było widać żywego ducha. Wyciągnąłem łuk i nałożyłem na niego pierwszą strzałę. Sara widząc to również wyjęła swoją broń- dwa długie sztylety, które trzymała za pasem, a Max przemienił się w pumę. Był niewielkiej wielkości, bo przypominał raczej kocię, niż niebezpiecznego drapieżnika, lecz pod tą postacią zabił już nie jednego potwora. Zrobiliśmy krok przed siebie i nagle świat stanął do góry nogami. Zawiśliśmy kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, a nasze kostki związane zostały w ciasny supeł. Znikąd pojawiła się dwumetrowa pułapka, wyglądem przypominająca wędkę wyrastającą z ziemi, a my byliśmy jak przynęta, pod którą na ziemi kręcił się Max. - Na gacie Hefajstosa!- zaklęła Sara.- Kto ustawił tutaj to ustrojstwo?! Wokoło nagle zaczęli pojawiać się obozowicze z mieczami oraz łukami w rękach. Ja niestety swój upuściłem, lecz na szczęście, wciąż posiadałem jeszcze jedną broń. Błyskawicznie sięgnąłem po flet i zagrałem na nim pierwsze nuty. Sznur pękł, a my opadliśmy bezpiecznie na ziemię. Usiadłem na piasku czując jak kręci mi się w głowie. - Zostawcie!- zdołałem krzyknąć w ostatniej chwili, kiedy herosi zbliżyli się do Maksa z wyciągniętymi sztyletami. Odskoczyli, a ja zemdlałem. * * * Obudziłem się leżąc na kanapie w drewnianym pomieszczeniu. Niewiele widziałem, lecz z czasem mój wzrok przyzwyczaił się do panującego wokoło półmroku. Dostrzegłem jakąś postać pochylającą się nade mną i zerwałem się z miejsca. To był błąd. Od razu zakręciło mi się w głowie i omal nie opadłem z powrotem na poduszki. - Ostrożnie.- powiedział mężczyzna siedzący na wózku inwalidzkim. Nie zważając na jego słowa zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Kominek, głowa lamparta na ścianie, stół do ping-ponga… Dopiero przy nim dostrzegłem Sarę. Siedziała na krześle i pochłaniała sporą porcję kanapek z serem oraz ostrym sosem. Odszukałem wzrokiem Maksa i odetchnąłem ulgą. Leżał naprzeciwko mnie na sąsiedniej kanapie drzemiąc. Zerknąłem nieśmiało na nieznajomego, który przyglądał się mi badawczo. - Kim jesteście?- zapytał. Przełknąłem ślinę, lecz zamiast odpowiedzieć zapytałem: - Czy to jest Obóz Herosów? Mężczyzna przytaknął. - Więc...- zerknąłem na jego wózek.- To Ciebie nazywają Chejronem? - Sporo wiesz, jak na rzymskiego półboga.- stwierdził wskazując przy tym na tatuaż na moim ramieniu. - Nie spotkałem Ciebie na bitwie z Gają.- zauważył. - To długa historia.- powiedziałem nieśmiało. - Wierzę.- przyznał.- Ale na szczęście mam czas, żeby zrozumieć, dlaczego wasza trójka się tu pojawiła.- ponownie wskazał na mój tatuaż. - Jesteście wszyscy dziećmi Venus? - zapytał. Zaprzeczyłem. Trudno mi było wyjaśnić coś takiego, a niestety Sara nie przyszła mi z pomocą. - Mamy różnych boskich rodziców, ale wspólnego ojca śmiertelnika.- powiedziałem. - Interesujące...- Chejron pogładził się po brodzie. - Ale dlaczego nie poszliście do Obozu Jupiter? - Słyszeliśmy, że Apollo jest tutaj.- wtrąciła się nagle Sara.- Chciałabym się z nim spotkać. - On jest Twoim boskim rodzicem?- zapytał unosząc brwi. - Tak.- odpowiedziała plując okruchami. Otarła usta i dodała- Jego Greca postać. Chejron westchnął ciężko przyglądając się każdemu z nas po kolei. Nie byłem pewien, czy nam wierzy, lecz on po chwili wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: - Mnie już nic nie zdziwi.- przerwał i ponownie spojrzał nam głęboko w oczy. Najwyraźniej wyszukiwał się podobieństwa między nami dla potwierdzenia naszych słów. Pewnie znalazłby je w czarnych włosach, gdyby Sara nie pomalowała swoich na niebiesko. Parę miesięcy temu natknęliśmy się na opuszczony zakład fryzjerski, z którego przywłaszczyła sobie farby do włosów. Swoje potraktowała szarym błękitem, a resztę fiolek zostawiła na później. Szkoda, że nie ukryła fiolek przed Maksem, do dziś znajduję w jego włosach pasemka w kolorze fuksji. On sam na szczęście zdołał się już obudzić i być może niebieskie oczy będą dla centaura wystarczającym dowodem na to, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni? - A on?- spytał wskazując na najmłodszego z nas.- Ares, czy Mars? Chociaż… To nie w jego stylu.- dodał przypominając sobie o naszym śmiertelnym rodzicu.- Które z Greckich, bądź Rzymskich bogów jest jego drugim rodzicem? - Tak właściwie to jest to jeszcze ktoś inny...- powiedziałem i zawahałem się przed odpowiedzią.- Loki. ---- Rozdział II - Jak na…?!- zawołał Chejron zdławionym tonem. Nabrał powietrza do ust i wypuścił je jakby w ten sposób próbował to sobie poukładać w głowie.- Dobrze...- dodał niepewnie po dłuższej chwili wahania.- Zdarzało nam się gościć tutaj dzieci zarówno Greckich jak i Rzymskich bogów, ale...- zerknął na Maksa.- Nordyckich? Przytaknęliśmy, a on zaśmiał się cicho. Max wyglądał jakby nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Bawił się sznurówkami z butów, lecz przerwał kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mowa o nim. Spojrzał wtedy na Chejrona i swoim dziecięcym głosikiem powiedział do niego z powagą: - Mama mówi, że nie wolno się śmiać z innych tylko dlatego, że są inni. - Mama? - zapytał centaur, ale on już nie odpowiedział. Zwrócił się wtedy z pytającym wzrokiem do mnie. - Loki.- odpowiedziałem krótko. Zwlekałem najdłużej jak się dało, bo prawdę mówiąc… nie wiedziałem jak mu to wyjaśnić.- Jest jego matką.- dodałem wymijająco.- I… możliwe, że czasami odwiedza go we snach.- wyjaśniłem i nie mogłem się oprzeć myśli, że w zasadzie, choć powszechnie Loki uważany jest za „tego złego”, to jak dotąd jako jedyny boski rodzic skontaktował się z jednym z nas. Brwi Chejrona uniosły się wysoko i spoglądał na nas nieufnie. Rozejrzał się po salonie, a jego wzrok mówił mi, że nie ma pojęcia co ma z nami zrobić. - Poproszę kogoś, żeby przyniósł nam kolację.- oznajmił. - Wtedy wy wyjaśnicie mi co to ma wszystko znaczyć. Zajadaliśmy się pieczonym mięsem z ziemniakami. Popijaliśmy dużą ilością soku pomarańczowego, a na koniec dopchaliśmy to wszystko sporą porcją truskawek. Równie sytego obiadu nie mieliśmy od… od nigdy. Chejron przyglądał nam się podejrzliwie popijając herbatę z drewnianego kubka. Kiedy skończyliśmy rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie na kanapie. Jakaś nimfa weszła do pomieszczenia, żeby zabrać talerze, a Sara spojrzała tęsknie za tacą z niedojedzonymi kanapkami z serem. Jeżeli ona wciąż była głodna, to ze mną musiało być coś nie tak, bo sam czułem się jakbym miał zaraz pęknąć. - Zatem...- zaczął centaur, kiedy już wszyscy byliśmy najedzeni.- Opowiadajcie. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na mnie, bo jako najstarszy powinienem odpowiedzieć za nich. Ale prawdę mówiąc nie czułem się dobrze w roli mówcy. Często nie potrafiłem sklecić odpowiednio słów oraz nie znosiłem mówić w miejscach publicznych, gdzie uwaga wszystkich skupiała się tylko na mnie. Bycie w centrum uwagi nie należało do moich ulubionych rzeczy, lecz tata wciąż powtarzał mi, że to ja w przyszłości poprowadzę naszą grupę. Miałem wtedy tylko pięć lat i właśnie dowiedziałem się, że moja matka jest Rzymską boginią, a ojciec ma wobec mnie kosmiczne plany. To wszystko z biegiem lat było coraz to koszmarniejsze, bo odkąd mnie uświadomił, potwory co rusz nawiedzały nasz dom. Ale on wcale się tym nie przejmował. Wręcz przeciwnie, on polował na potwory. Chwytał je ilekroć te chciały mnie zaatakować, a następnie przetrzymywał w klatkach i prowadził na nich eksperymenty. Miał Dar widzenia poza Mgłą i obnosił się z tym jak mało kto. - Nasz tata...- zacząłem niezdarnie.- Miał plan, by połączyć znane mu mity w jedno… On… Twierdził, że te wszystkie opowieści o bogach, greckie, czy też nordyckie… One wszystkie są takie same i on zamierza tego dowieść. - A wy jesteście tego dowodem?- zgadywał Chejron. Zwiesiłem głowę. Nie lubiłem tego, lecz z czasem zorientowałem się, że ojciec traktuje nas nie jak dzieci, ale jak swego rodzaju eksperyment. - Venus otwarła oczy mojemu tacie.- powiedziałem z większa już odwagą.- Na początku… Wszystko było w porządku, lecz kiedy mama postanowiła go opuścić on… On szukał sposobu, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę bogów. Był aktorem-muzykiem, wspaniałym artystą, do którego wzdychało sporo kobiet...- zarumieniłem się. To było dziwne mówiąc, że ojciec był przystojny, ale taka była prawda. Przyciągał wzrok wielu ludzi. I nie tylko.- A potem… kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło… Znalazł jakiś sposób i zainteresował się nim sam Apollo i… no właśnie, potem pojawiła się Sara.- dodałem. Zaczerpnąłem powietrza, bo czułem, że zbliżam się do nieprzyjemnego momentu.- Następnie… Apollo zorientował się co planuje mój ojciec i ukarał go. Wydaję mi się, że pokazał mu się w swojej boskiej postaci, żeby go zabić, ale on w ostatniej chwili uniknął losu w Podziemiu i skończył tylko z oparzeniami na całej skórze. On...- głos już całkiem mi się łamał.- Wyglądał jak potwór, a zachowywał się znacznie gorzej. - Urwałem. Sara nic nie mówiła nagle udając wielkie zainteresowanie własnymi butami. Machała nimi w powietrzu, bo była na tyle mała, że nie dosięgała stopami do ziemi. - Jakiś czas później przyszła do nas ciotka Sofia i zabrała Sarę do siebie, a ja uciekłem z domu. - Ona śmierdziała.- przerwała mi nagle Sara. - Co? - Śmierdziała.- powtórzyła.- Cuchnęła molami oraz kurzem. Nie znosiłam jej. - Tak wiem, ale… przynajmniej ukryła Cie przed potworami. - A potem umarła. - dodała z goryczą. Zamilkliśmy, a Chejron zachęcił nas słowami: - Czy wasza ciocia wiedziała, że jesteście herosami? Zaprzeczyłem. - Zginęła podczas ataku… właściwie to, nie wiem co to było. Byłem wtedy w Obozie Jupiter.- powiedziałem i westchnąłem z żalem na to wspomnienie. - Byłem tam tylko rok i… myślałem, że wreszcie znalazłem dom, ale… Potem dowiedziałem się, że zdarzył się ten wypadek i Sara znów trafiła do ojca, a ja… Ja nie chciałem, żeby ona także stała się przynętą na potwory. Uciekłem z Obozu, żeby ją odnaleźć, ale… nie mogłem jej tam zabrać… - Uciekłeś?- przerwał mi Chejron. - Nie jesteś teraz czasem poszukiwany? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, w rzymskim obozie panują dość surowe zasady. - Owszem.- przyznałem.- Ale… Co się stało, kiedy Obozy się spotkały? Ojciec wiedział czym to skutkuje, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do niego nie chciałem wojny… - Wojna z Gają pochłonęła sporo ofiar.- przyznał Chejron. - Ale też połączyła obozy.- zauważyłem. - Jak by zareagowali obozowicze, gdyby nie musieli połączyć sił przeciwko Gai i… a jeśliby zaczęli toczyć bitwy między sobą? - Rozumiem. - przyznał Chejron.- Znam kogoś, kto również podobnie postąpił. Ale nie o tym... Co wydarzyło się później? - dodał z zainteresowaniem. - Jak…?- pokazał na Maksa. - Cóż… - powiedziałem z wahaniem.- Przez ten czas, kiedy mnie nie było, ojciec nieco się uspokoił. Gdy chciałem zabrać od niego Sarę, on nie pozwolił mi na to… obiecywał poprawę, tłumaczył jak wiele osiągnął i że chce się poprawić… Przedstawił nam nawet swoją nową ludzką dziewczynę. Nie wiem co ona w nim dostrzegła, ale najwyraźniej pomogła mu wyjść na prostą i przez kilka miesięcy żyliśmy jak normalna rodzina… A potem… Pojawił się Max i Loki pokazał swoją prawdziwą postać. Największy oszust, myślał, że przechytrzył naszego ojca. Że zadrwił z niego. Pewnie widział, ba ojciec sam się tym przed nim chwalił, jak oszukał bogów i być może właśnie tym zaimponował Lokiemu? Może to skusiło go, żeby przez cały ten czas udawać jego dziewczynę? Ale… Nasz ojciec wcale nie był taki. On… powiedział, że od początku o wszystkim wiedział, a żeby to udowodnić pokazał nam wszystkim laboratorium, które rzekomo zamknął lata temu. Klatki były pełne potworów, a my… my na powrót byliśmy jego eksperymentem, tyle, że tym razem o tym nie wiedzieliśmy i potem...- głos już całkiem mi się łamał. - Loki go ukarał. A zrobił to… w skuteczniejszy sposób niż Apollo… On… Stworzył iluzję i… - To nie twoja wina.- wtrąciła Sara kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. Próbowałem mówić dalej, lecz głos ugrzązł mi w gardle i to ona podjęła opowieść.- Loki zamienił naszego ojca w potwora. Sprawił, że wydawało nam się, że nas atakuje i wtedy Teodor chcąc nas uchronić przeszył go włócznią. Na kilka chwil przed śmiercią odzyskał ludzką formę, żeby zobaczyć jak dzieło jego życia go zabija oraz jak potwory uwalniają się z klatek i niszczą cały nasz dom. My zdołaliśmy uciec, lecz on został w płonącym pomieszczeniu… - Zostawiliśmy go.- przerwałem jej. - To było ojcobójstwo. JA go zabiłem. Nie miałem siły mówić dalej. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i oparłem łokcie o kolana. Od tamtego wydarzenia minęły dwa lata, lecz ja ani razu nawet nie zapłakałem za nim. Nie potrafiłem lub nie mogłem pokazać słabości przed młodszym rodzeństwem. Sara podwinęła kolana pod siebie i otoczyła je ramionami. Max ziewnął i oparł się o moje lewe ramię. Przez cały czas przysłuchiwał się mi z uwagą, ale nie byłem pewny, czy zrozumiał co się wydarzyło. Miał podkrążone oczy jak pewnie każde z nas, po tylu nie przespanych nocach. - Teraz, kiedy już wszystkie obozy wiedzą o swoim istnieniu...- podjąłem po chwili milczenia.- Pomyśleliśmy, że być może będziemy mogli zagrzać gdzieś miejsca… Chejron długo nie odpowiadał, a ja przeraziłem się na myśl, że zapewne zaraz wyrzuci nas stąd w obawie przed problemami, jakie przynosi nasze istnienie. Lecz on zrobił coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewał. Objął nas szerokimi ramionami i przytulił mocno do siebie. - Już dobrze moje dzieci… Od teraz jesteście bezpieczni.- zapewnił. A ja po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę w to uwierzyłem. * * * Pierwszą noc w Obozie Herosów spędziliśmy w Wielkim Domu. Było już późno i Chejron nie widział sensu w przedstawianiu nas reszcie obozowiczów. - Niech ciekawość trochę ich pożre.- powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.- A wasze przybycie… cóż, to jest coś co lepiej obgadać ze wszystkimi w świetle dziennym. Byliśmy zmęczeni, więc bez protestów przystaliśmy na jego propozycję. Kiedy tylko moja głowa dotknęła poduszki usnąłem. Od dawna nie spałem tak dobrze, chyba od czasów mojego przebywania w Obozie Jupiter, a to było… jakieś trzy lata temu. Upewniłem się najpierw, że ani Maksowi, ani Sarze niczego nie brakuje i odpowiedziałem jeszcze na kilka pytań Chejrona nieco sennym głosem. Wyjawiłem mu skąd tak wiele wiem o obozie i w ogóle o wszystkim. - Księgę z mitami mam od taty… czytamy je zwykle przed snem...- powiedziałem siadając na kanapie. Być może szkolny pedagog z mojej ostatniej szkoły nie pochwaliłby wiedzy jaką wpajam ośmiolatce oraz dwulatkowi, ale miałem na to sensowne wytłumaczenie.- Najważniejsze to wiedzieć jak zabić to co chce Cię zabić. - dodałem usypiając. Obudziłem się o świcie. Niewiele spałem, lecz czułem się na tyle wypoczęty, żeby być gotowym do następnej walki. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu pochłoniętym w półmroku. Max i Sara spali mocno na sąsiedniej kanapie. Nigdzie nie widziałem Chejrona, lecz po chwili do moich uszów dotarło skrzypienie wózka. Obróciłem głowę do tyłu i zobaczyłem mężczyznę siedzącego tuż za mną. - Dobrze się spało? - zagaił. - Jak nigdy.- odpowiedziałem szczerze, a on uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Odwzajemniłem mu się tym samym. - Jeden z satyrów znalazł przy granicy obozu dziecięcy wózek.- oznajmił, a ja nagle przypomniałem sobie jak pognaliśmy przez plażę zapominając o naszym pojeździe.- Przytachał go tutaj wraz z kilkoma innymi satyrami. Jest sporej wagi jak na dziecięcą kołyskę.- przyznał. - To prezent od Hefajstosa.- wyjaśniłem. - Tak coś czułem, że to musi być jego dzieło.- odpowiedział zamyślony.- Mam wrażenie, że za tym przedmiotem kryje się nie lada przygoda. Przytaknąłem. O tak, to było jedno z nielicznych miłych wspomnień zaraz po tym jak straciliśmy ojca. Pełne wybuchów oraz szaleńczego śmiechu. Zerknąłem na flet, który zawsze trzymałem przypięty do paska od spodni. - Nauczył Sarę nieco fechtunku mechanik i… To ona zrobiła dla mnie ten instrument.- powiedziałem wyjmując go. - Mogę?- zapytał Chejron wyciągając do mnie rękę. Podałem mu flet, a on zaczął przyglądać się mu dokładnie. - Magiczny przedmiot.- stwierdził.- Wyśmienita robota, nie jeden dzieciak z dziewiątki mógłby pozazdrościć takiego wykonania. Jesteś pewien, że jest córką Apolla? - Absolutnie.- zapewniłem i dodałem krótko.- Pamiętam. - A do czego jest zdolny w boju?- zapytał wahając się przed użyciem go. - Słucha tylko mnie.- powiedziałem.- Nie wiem dlaczego. Ale kiedy na nim gram mogę… poruszać różnymi przedmiotami lub zmusić kogoś do ucieczki, albo uśpić.- dodałem. Przyznałem, że nie raz to ostatnie bywało szczególnie przydatne. - Sara sama kilka razy próbowała na nim zagrać… szło jej całkiem nieźle, ale… ten flet po prostu jest mój i tylko wtedy działa należycie, kiedy ja z niego korzystam. - A jeśli...- zastanawiał się głośno Chejron.- To nie zasługa fletu, lecz Twoja? - Ale.. W jakim sensie? - Kiedy zostaliście schwytani w pułapkę… Swoją drogą będę musiał upomnieć Connora, żeby pozbył się tych pułapek. Albo to robota kogoś innego? Nieważne. Chodzi mi o to co zrobiłeś, kiedy obozowicze zbliżyli się do twojego brata. Krzyknąłeś, a ich odrzuciło na kilka metrów. Cóż dzieci Afrodyty znane są z tego, że bywają bardzo przekonujące, ale twoja czaro-mowa wygląda na silniejszą nawet od tej, którą posiada nasza grupowa w domku numer dziesięć… Nie miałem pojęcia o czym mówi, ale nie chciałem się w to zagłębiać. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia, czy Venus też to dotyczy.- przyznałem.- Ale tak… Czasami zdarzyło mi się przekonać sprzedawców w tanich restauracji do dania nam kilka przysmaków pod koniec dnia… Ale tylko wtedy, gdy byliśmy już naprawdę głodni… - Jasne.- powiedział Chejron nie do końca wierząc w moją niewinność. No dobra, być może raz obrabowałem zakład mechanika z kilku rzadkich części samochodu, ale to na specjalne zlecenie boga kowali.- Okej, czas już na zebranie.- oznajmił centaur i polecił mi obudzić rodzeństwo. Wstaliśmy i poszliśmy za Chejronem na plac, gdzie zebrała się już spora grupka obozowiczów. Wszyscy oni pomaszerowali w stronę pawilonu, nawiasem mówiąc wyglądającego, jakby właśnie przeszedł przez niego olbrzym. Każdy zasiadł do stołu, kilka z nich pozostało pustych, bowiem ku mojemu zdziwieniu herosów było bardzo niewiele. - Nie wszyscy jeszcze dotarli?- szepnąłem do Chejrona zaniepokojony. - Trafiliście tu poza sezonem. Ci tutaj to całoroczni, dla których obóz jest jedynym domem.- wyjaśnił nam. Wspiął się na podwyższenie i donośnym głosem ogłosił wszem o wobec nasze przybycie. Wyjaśnił im w skrócie sposób w jaki się tu dostaliśmy i wyjawił szczerą nadzieję, że zostaniemy tu mile przyjęci. Max rozglądał się oczarowany po obozie. Kilkakrotnie podczas przemowy Chejrona zmuszony zostałem łapać go za rękę, żeby nie oddalił się zbytnio. Zatem zostaliśmy przez niego przedstawieni z imienia, a następnie Chejron zawahał się i ukradkiem zapytał nas o nasze nazwisko. - Castellan.- odpowiedziałem i w tej samej chwili połowa osób zebrana na placu zachłysnęła się powietrzem. ---- Rozdział III Zrobiło się małe zamieszanie. Kilkoro herosów wstało i z jakiegoś powodu zaczęło wymachiwać pięściami w naszym kierunku. Jakiś chłopak zaczął mówić do nas coś po portugalsku, inna dziewczyna klęła jak szewc w języku hiszpańskim, ale w większości były to greckie przekleństwa. Aż Sara schyliła się, żeby zakryć uszy Maksowi, ja stałem zbyt zdumiony tym co się dzieje. - Ekhm… nie wspomnieliście o tym wcześniej.- szepnął zmieszany Chejron. - Nie podejrzewałem, że to ma jakieś znaczenie...- powiedziałem szczerze zdumiony. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia skąd ten nagły wybuch u herosów. „Czekajcie, aż dowiecie się kim jest matka Maksa.”- przemknęło mi przez myśl. Herosi przekrzykiwali się, do puki ktoś nie gwizdnął głośno zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę wszystkich. - Uspokójcie się!-zawołał chłopak stojący na jednym z kamiennych stołów. Miał jasne blond włosy, jak większość osób siedząca przy tym samym stoliku, oraz flanelową koszulkę powiewającą na wietrze. - Oni pewnie nawet nic nie wiedzą o bitwie z Kronosem! Sara przytaknęła, a Max poszedł jej śladem. Głosy sprzeciwu powoli ucichły, lecz ja w jednej chwili zrozumiałem ich gniew. „Luke”- pomyślałem wspominając jedną z fotografii na biurku taty. To było mgliste wspomnienie, ale pamiętam jak opowiadał mi wtedy o swojej siostrze. „ Twój kuzyn także jest herosem, tak jak ty.”- tłumaczył mi tego dnia, gdy dowiedziałem się kim jestem.-” I mieszka teraz w Obozie na Long Island. Kiedyś Cię tam zabiorę, ale na razie przydasz się mi tutaj.” Przełknąłem gulę, która pojawiła się w moim gardle. - Czyli Luke’a… Nie spotkamy tutaj?- zapytałem nieśmiało. To był chyba błąd. Sara spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, a obozowicze na nowo zaczęli się przekrzykiwać. Dopiero kiedy zabrzmiał potężny dźwięk konchy, nastała cisza i wszyscy zasiedli na swoich miejscach. - Luke… Był zdrajcą.- Wyjaśnił powoli Chejron.- Ale zmienił się i uratował nas na chwilę przed tym jak zginął o czym najwyraźniej nie wszyscy pamiętają.- przeszył przy tym wzrokiem kilkoro z obozowiczów oczekując jakiejkolwiek oznaki buntu. Nikt niczego nie powiedział, lecz dało się wyczuć wiszące w powietrzu napięcie. W tej sytuacji obawiałem się zostawić młodsze rodzeństwo same i całą trójką usiedliśmy na skraju jednego ze stołów. Był prawie pusty nie licząc jednej dziewczyny, która wzdrygnęła się ledwie zauważalnie, kiedy przysiedliśmy. Chejron wskazał mi go jako stół Afrodyty, mając zapewne nadzieję, że tak właśnie trzeba. Chyba posłałby Sarę do innego stolika, wyjaśnił nam, że tutaj każdy z bogów posiada własny domek, stół i pewnie jeszcze przybory szkolne. Ale tak naprawdę, to nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z Maksem. Początkowo zaproponował nam wszystkim miejsce przy domku Hermesa, pomyślałem, że może faktycznie Loki może mieć coś wspólnego z bogiem złodziei? Ale potem Chejron wyjaśnił, że jako bóg podróżników, przyjmuje się do jego domku niezweryfikowanych oraz no… podróżników. Lecz po tym jak sprawy przyjęły taki obrót… Wahałem się, czy przyjazd tutaj był dobrym pomysłem. Nic mi nie było wiadome o naszym kuzynie. Niewiele ponadto, że był herosem i kiedyś tu dotarł, ale co takiego zrobił, że wszystkim tak odbija? Bałem się pytać. Przed nami postawiono talerze i Chejron zaproponował, żebyśmy zamówili co tylko chcemy. Nie bardzo wiedziałem do kogo mam się zwrócić w tej sprawie, ale Sara najwyraźniej już była zaznajomiona z tą sytuacją, bo na jej polecenie na talerzu pojawiły się jej ulubione kanapki… z serem i ostrym sosem. Nie byłem pewien o co poprosić, aż nagle przypomniało mi się coś, co miało miejsce ponad dziesięć lat temu. Ciepły piknik w parku nad jeziorkiem. Tata wtedy nie oszalał i chyba nawet była przy nas mama… Byłem chyba w wieku Maksa, bo jedyne co pamiętam to mus malinowy z herbatnikami. Otworzyłem oczy i nie wierzyłem w to co widzę. Szklana salaterka w róże stała tam jaśniejąc w promieniach słońca, a w niej znajdował się najpyszniejszy mus, jaki kiedykolwiek dane mi było skosztować. Wokół niego w wachlarzu rozłożone były białe jak śnieg herbatniki z literą „V” odbitą na każdym z nich. - Łał...- powiedział Max przyglądając się mojemu śniadaniu.- Ja też tak mogę?- zapytał nieśmiało. W pierwszym odruchu miałem ochotę zaprzeczyć, bo nie byłem pewien czego taki maluch może sobie zażyczyć. Ale postanowiłem dać mu wolną rękę z racji tego, że jest to nasz pierwszy dzień w obozie. - Możesz sobie życzyć co tylko zechcesz.- zapewniłem. - Co chcę?- spytał nie dowierzając. Następnie jego oczy zaświeciły się jak dwa kryształy, kiedy przed nim pojawiła się misa pełna parującej kaszy mannej. Naczynie ozdobione było niebieskimi kwiatami i już wiedziałem skąd ten wybór. Kilka tygodni temu zatrzymaliśmy się w barze mlecznym, gdzie przemiła staruszka poczęstowała nas wszystkich taką kaszą. Później okazało się, że była ona Erynią w przebraniu i próbowała nas pozabijać, ale i tak czekolada ukryta w środku była miłym wspomnieniem. Już miałem sięgnąć po łyżkę, kiedy zobaczyłem jak obozowicze wstają ze swych miejsc i po kolei podchodzą do wielkiego paleniska na końcu pawilonu. Każdy z nich wrzucał do niej jakąś część ze swojego talerza dla swojego boskiego rodzica. Szturchnąłem Sarę w ramię i wskazałem na ognisko. - Ale...- powiedziała żałosnym głosem patrząc na stos kanapek. - Jedna mniej Ci nie zaszkodzi. - zapewniłem. Sam chwyciłem za kilka herbatników i podszedłem do ognia. Sara poszła za mną i szybkim ruchem wrzuciła kanapkę w ogień. Max wrzucił do niego sporą łyżkę kaszy, nie wiem czy to dobre, jeśli dotrze ona do Lokiego i też nie byłem pewien czy tak właśnie się stanie, ale chłopiec rad był, że szybko dostał się do czekoladowej niespodzianki. Ja stałem chwilę przed ogniskiem nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć. Słyszałem jak niektórzy szepczą kilka słów nim pożegnają się z kawałkiem posiłku, ale ja nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. W końcu rzuciłem herbatniki bez słowa, a płomienie nagle rozjaśniły ciemnym różem. Dlaczego tylko na moje ciasteczka ogień tak zareagował? Nie miałem pojęcia. Ale kątem oka dostrzegłem jak dziewczyna od Afrodyty patrzy na mnie z zazdrością. Na jej dar płomienie nic nie powiedziały. Śniadanie się skończyło i wszyscy zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić. Wstaliśmy z miejsca nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Chejron polecił nam poczekać tu na niego, a on oprowadzi nas po obozie. Usiedliśmy na powrót, lecz centaur długo nie przychodził, a nam zaczęło powoli się nudzić. Inni obozowicze rozpierzchli się nie wiadomo gdzie. Pozostało nam tylko obserwować. Kilkoro dzieciaków grających w siatkówkę, chociaż pogoda nie była jakoś szczególnie ciepła. Gdzie indziej jakaś dziewczyna z zielonymi włosami strzelała z łuku do celu, a obok niej jakiś chłopak próbował ją naśladować. Kawałek dalej słychać było rżenie koni dochodzące ze stajni zapewne, przy której stało dwóch chłopaków. Chyba się o coś kłócili, ale z tej odległości nie byłem w stanie wywnioskować. Za nimi stał rydwan i para dziwacznie wyglądających koni o podejrzanym zielonym odcieniu. Nagle zorientowałem się, że obok nas nie ma Maksa. - Cholera.- zakląłem, a Sara spojrzała po mnie zdziwiona.- Gdzie on jest?!- zawołałem. Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać po obozie i wtem dostrzegłem go idącego w stronę rydwanu. „Mogłem się tego spodziewać”- pomyślałem. Kiedy dobiegaliśmy na miejsce Max wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i radośnie zawołał: - Koniki! Podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko do zwierząt, a ja omal nie zachłysnąłem się z przerażenia. Wierzchowce były martwe. To znaczy… poruszały kopytami i rżały nerwowo, ale ich ciało składało się głównie z kości, z których gdzie nigdzie zwisały skrawki… materiału? A Max biegł prosto na nie. - Ej ty!- zawołał jeden z chłopaków podskakując do mojego brata. Rozpoznałem w nim tego, który jako jedyny zabrał głos podczas kłótni w naszej obronie.- Dokąd to tak pędzisz?- zapytał i odwrócił się za siebie. Za nim stał chłopak ubrany cały na czarno w czarną skórzaną kurtkę oraz czarne spodnie. Chyba nie czuł się za dobrze, bo opierał się o rydwan i z każdym rżeniem koni coraz bardziej wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. - Mówiłem Ci, że te konie to nie najlepszy pomysł. Nie jesteś jeszcze dość silny, żeby je utrzymać… - powiedział do niego. - Koniki! Podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko do zwierząt, a ja omal nie zachłysnąłem się z przerażenia. Wierzchowce były martwe. To znaczy… poruszały kopytami i rżały nerwowo, ale ich ciało składało się głównie z kości, z których gdzie nigdzie zwisały skrawki… materiału? A Max biegł prosto na nie. - Ej ty!- zawołał jeden z chłopaków podskakując do mojego brata. Rozpoznałem w nim tego, który jako jedyny zabrał głos podczas kłótni w naszej obronie.- Dokąd to tak pędzisz?- zapytał i odwrócił się za siebie. Za nim stał chłopak ubrany cały na czarno w czarną skórzaną kurtkę oraz czarne spodnie. Chyba nie czuł się za dobrze, bo opierał się o rydwan i z każdym rżeniem koni coraz bardziej wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. - Mówiłem Ci, że te konie to nie najlepszy pomysł. Nie jesteś jeszcze dość silny, żeby je utrzymać… - powiedział do niego. Odwrócenie się od Maksa było błędem. Dzieciak skorzystał z okazji i wyminął przeszkodę podchodząc coraz bliżej do szkieletów. Byłem zdyszany i nie potrafiłem wykrztusić ani słowa. Sara krzyknęła na chłopaków i wskazała im konie. Ci wytrzeszczyli oczy ze zdziwienia i pobiegli za nim. Chłopak w czerni pomimo marnego wyglądu doskoczył do niego pierwszy i w chwili, kiedy pojawił się między Maksem, a rozwścieczonymi końmi te nagle się uspokoił i pokornie schyliły przed nim monstrualne łby. Chłopak zachwiał się lekko, lecz dalej wpatrywał się ostrzegawczo w mojego brata z wyciągniętymi przed siebie dłońmi. Gdyby na mnie tak spojrzał, zapewne uciekłbym aż do Obozu Jupiter. Ale Max? Nic sobie z tego nie robił i jedynie złapał go za dłonie i krzyknął radośnie: - Koniki! Sara parsknęła śmiechem, a razem z nią śmiał się chłopak od flanelowej koszulki. Zaczerpnąłem tchu i z trudem powiedziałem przez wysuszone gardło: - P-przepraszam...- czułem, że powinienem powiedzieć coś jeszcze, więc dodałem- I dzięki za uratowanie mojego brata. - Nie ma za co.- odpowiedział nieco szorstko chłopak wyrywając się uścisku Maksa. Ale chyba był bardziej zdziwiony jego zachowaniem niż zły. Oddychałem ciężko czując jak mózg mi się gotuje. Aż do tej chwili wydawało mi się, że mam dobrą kondycję. Najwyraźniej lata ucieczek przed potworami nie nauczyły mnie ścigania przedszkolaków. - Max?- zawołałem, kiedy dzieciak wciąż kombinował jak ominąć przeszkodę, która dzieliła go od szkieletów. - Powinieneś też przeprosić. - zauważyłem. - Przepraszam.- rzucił niedbale.- Mogę dotknąć?- zapytał z nadzieją patrząc na wierzchowce. - J-jasne...- odpowiedział mu niepewnie chłopak. Na jego znak konie schyliły łby, a Max pisnął kiedy z ich chrapy buchnęła na niego ciepła para. - Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że jeszcze spotkam kogoś o waszym nazwisku.- zagaił do nas blondyn.- Nazywam się Will.- przedstawił się po krótkim czasie. Obserwowaliśmy chwilę, jak szkielety ryją kopytami w ziemie bryzgając piaskiem ku uciesze malca. - Co takiego zrobił nasz kuzyn, że wszyscy tak zareagowali na jego wspomnienie?- zaryzykowałem pytanie. Will westchnął ciężko, ale nie odpowiedział. Rozejrzał się tylko po okolicy i wskazał na kogoś za naszymi plecami. - Może lepiej będzie, jak Chejron wszystko wam wyjaśni.- odpowiedział. Po chwili przygalopował do nas centaur w całej swej końskiej okazałości. Jego biała sierść lśniła w słońcu jak świeżo naostrzony miecz. - Tu jesteście!- zawołał uradowany.- Wszędzie was szukałem! Kiedy tylko Max usłyszał, że nowa osoba dołączyła do naszego grona aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia. - Jeszcze jeden konik?!- wrzasnął i pobiegł w jego kierunku. Dwóch chłopaków prychnęło na te słowa, lecz Chejronowi chyba nie bardzo spodobał się sposób w jaki go nazwano. Skrzywił się, a ja w ostatniej chwili chwyciłem brata w pasie i uniosłem tuż przed kopytami centaura. Podniosłem go na wysokość głowy i posadziłem na ramionach mając nadzieję, że być może tym sposobem zdołam go jakoś uspokoić. - Możemy już iść?- zapytał niecierpliwie Chejron, a my kiwnęliśmy głowami.- Dobrze...- powiedział i nim odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku dodał jeszcze do dwóch chłopaków stojących przy rydwanie.- Wyścigi odbędą się wedle planów. - skinęli głowami i zabrali się do pracy przy pojeździe. Chojron ruszył z powrotem w stronę pawilonu jadalnego, a my z trudem dotrzymywaliśmy mu kroku. - Widzę, że już poznałaś jednego ze swoich braci.- zauważył Chejron zwracając się do Sary.- Tego od strony Apollina.- doprecyzował. - O...- odpowiedziała krótko i zerknęła przez ramię w stronę znikających już chłopaków.- Will?- zapytała niepewnie. - Tak. - A ten drugi? - Nico?- zapytał Chejron. - Chyba tak… Czyim synem on jest? - A jak myślisz?- spytał zagadkowo. Wskazał przy tym kciukiem na dwa kościste wierzchowce, które ciągnąc rydwan szły krok w krok za chłopakiem. Który z bogów miałby przekazać swojemu potomkowi moc władania nad końskimi szkieletami?- zastanowiłem się, bo przez jedną krótką chwilę czułem pustkę w głowie. - Czyżby był nim…. Hades?- zapytałem nie wierząc własnym słowom. - Dużo się pozmieniało tutaj w ostatnim czasie.- powiedział z dumą Chejron.- Tak, masz rację. Pan Podziemia. Kto by pomyślał?- zapytał sam siebie i pomaszerował dalej. Ojciec pragnął rewolucji i wielkich zmian, ale chyba te stały się bez jego udziału. Pobiegliśmy za Chejronem i przez resztę południa uważnie słuchaliśmy wszystkiego co nam opowiadał o każdym z miejsc. Pokazał nam pole pełne truskawek, z których utrzymuje się Obóz i ścianę wspinaczkową. Przedstawił nam każdy z domków i z dumą oświadczył jak to po wielkiej wojnie z Kronosem zaczęto rozbudowywać Obóz i uzupełniać go o kolejne domki. To właśnie wtedy odważyłem się, żeby zapytać go o Luke’a. - Smutna historia. - powiedział.- Luke był…- głos mu się załamał. Ale wystarczyło mu, kiedy odchrząknął i już dalej mówił normalnym tonem. Zazdrościłem mu tego.- Był synem Hermesa i parę lat temu zdradził nas, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewaliśmy. Opowiedział nam ze szczegółami te wszystkie lata, kiedy Kronos zawładnął jego umysłem i podsycił w jego umyśle plan obalenia bogów. Kiedy tak go słuchałem wyczułem w nim pewne podobieństwo do mojego ojca. Oboje mieli wielkie plany oraz ambicje. Tyle, że mój ojciec trwał w nich aż do śmieci podczas gdy z opowieści Chejrona wynikało, że nasz kuzyn de facto powstrzymał nieśmiertelnego Kronosa w ostatniej chwili. - Żałuję...- wyznał centaur wzdychając- że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej. Nie powinienem był w ogóle przystawać na to, żeby jego matka próbowała przyjąć wyrocznię… Może to by coś zmieniło? Westchnął ciężko i poruszył kopytem po ziemi. Wyglądało to jakby przechodził z nogi na nogę głęboko zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Na razie powinniśmy znaleźć wam miejsce na nocleg.- zauważył. - Zapytam, czy w domku Hermesa znajdzie się jakieś miejsce. Ale jeśli chcesz- zwrócił się do Sary.- To twoje miejsce jest w domku numer siedem. Jej oczy zaiskrzyły na tę myśl. Po drodze bardzo przykuł on jej uwagę: cały ze złota błyszczał w słońcu. Na oknach dostrzegła kolorowe Hiacynty, o których musiała nam powiedzieć, bo były to jej ulubione kwiaty i jedyna rzecz, którą specjalnie dla niej raz do roku kradłem w jej urodziny. Jeśli to miało sprawić jej radość, to użycie tej „czaro-mowy” przeciw sprzedawczynią wcale nie było wielkim wyzwaniem dla mojego sumienia. Ale pomimo tego, że widziałem, jak bardzo podoba jej się to miejsce, zaproponowałem, że przecież możemy mieszkać w naszym wozie. - Trzeba go tylko naprawić.- przyznałem. - Racja.- przyznał Chejron, kiedy już dotarliśmy do miejsca, w którym przechowywany był wózek.- Poproszę dzieciaki od Hefajstosa, żeby się tym zajęły.- zaproponował. Nadeszła pora obiadu, a po niej mieliśmy przenieść wózek do Bunkra numer 9. Sara postanowiła, że będzie nadzorować naprawy. Miała smykałkę do mechanizmów, dziwna zdolność jak na córkę Apolla. Ale ciotka Sofia mieszkała niedaleko jakiegoś zakładu mechanicznego i siostra opowiadała mi nie raz o czasie spędzonym w nim. Było go bardzo dużo. - Wyczyszczę broń.- postanowiłem podczas obiadu. - Zrób coś też z moją.- powiedziała Sara i wyłożyła na stół zestaw noży. Dwa największe sztylety wyjęła zza pasa. Kolejne trzy- mniejsze, miała przymocowane do łydek. Jeszcze dwa podobne ukryte pod kamizelką i najmniejszy w lewym rękawie. Taka ilość zbroi przykuła uwagę niejednego obozowicza, a zwłaszcza dzieci z domku Aresa. - Fajnie.- odpowiedziałem patrząc na osiem sztyletów z kwaśną miną.- A Oratos?- dodałem zerkając na jej ramię. Wyciągnęła prawą dłoń za siebie i zrobiła ruch jakby zaciskała palce na czymś podłużnym. W chwili gdy to zrobiła, na jej plecach pojawił się niebieski miecz zawieszony na skos. Miał srebrzystą poświatę i wyglądał bardziej jak większy sztylet, ale w dłoniach ośmiolatki rósł w oczach. - Jego sama sobie naostrzę.- odpowiedziała z dumą.- Jeszcze byś mi go splamił czy coś… - Jak chcesz.- odpowiedziałem z rezygnacją. Dokończyłem posiłek i zebrałem sztylety ze stołu. Sara już pobiegła w stronę Bunkru, a ja pomaszerowałem do zbrojowni mając nadzieję, że tam znajdę stosowny sprzęt do ostrzenia. Uchyliłem bramę budynku i zajrzałem do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, więc otworzyłem drzwi na oścież wpuszczając do środka promienie słońca. Światło odbiło się od licznej broni powieszonej na ścianie, ułożonej stosami na stole oraz pod nim. Po krótkiej chwili znalazłem to po co przyszedłem i zabrałem się do ostrzenia. Sztylety Sary przejrzałem pobieżnie i gdzie nigdzie ledwie przeczyściłem skórą. Znacznie większe zainteresowanie budziła we mnie moja własna broń. Wyciągnąłem z kołczanu siedem krwistoczerwonych strzał i ostrożnie ułożyłem je kolejno na wolnym miejscu na stole. Groty miały z niebiańskiego spiżu przebarwionego na czarny kolor przez co wyglądały niemal jak stygijskie żelazo. Świetne podczas nocnych polowań, takie lubiłem najbardziej. Pióra miały przebarwione na kolor czerwony oprócz jednej: największej posiadającej białe pióra gołębia. Taki mały symbol Venus. - Dlaczego ja nie mogę mieć własnej broni?- zapytał Max podchodząc do mnie z lewej strony. -Ponieważ… Jesteś jeszcze za mały.- odpowiedziałem sam do końca w to nie wierząc. Jesteśmy herosami, odkąd się urodził wciąż walczymy. My nie mamy dzieciństwa. - Wcale nie. - zaprzeczył ziewając. Zerknąłem przez drzwi na niebo wypatrując słońca. Nieznacznie zasugerowałem mu, że jest już późna pora i najwyższy czas na małą drzemkę. Chwilę później ułożył się w kącie na jakimś skórzanym worku i zapadł w sen. - Śnij o zoo z zeszłego miesiąca.- wyszeptałem, a on uśmiechnął się przez sen. Jakiś czas temu odkryłem, że mogę zasugerować komuś śnienie o czymś konkretnym. Od tamtej pory Sara prosi mnie wciąż, żebym w ten sposób zaoszczędzał im koszmarów po nocach, szkoda, że sobie samemu nie mogę rozkazać spać spokojnie. Minęła godzina, skończyłem już zabawę w czyszczenie broni, kiedy do zbrojowni weszła ziewając dziewczyna w potarganych włosach. Szła tak szybko, że zderzyła się ze mną z takim impetem, że aż oboje upadliśmy na ziemię. - Ał!- krzyknęła.- Patrz gdzie stoisz!- dodała co nie miało najmniejszego sensu moim zdaniem. - To ty we mnie wpadłaś.- poskarżyłem się. - Jasne.- odburknęła i zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem. - Nowy? - Nie słyszałaś przemówienia Chejrona?Było dziś rano… - Nie jestem rannym ptaszkiem.- przerwała mi.- Ominęło mnie coś ciekawego? Zaprzeczyłem. Nie miałem ochoty przechodzić jeszcze raz przez tłumaczenia swojego nazwiska. - Dobra.- powiedziała po krótkiej chwili świdrowania mnie wzrokiem. - Dobry dzień to taki, który zaczynam od wyczerpujących ćwiczeń. Przesuń się. Nim zrobiłem krok przestawiła mnie mocnym szarpnięciem w ramię. Podeszła do stołu i zerknęła na wciąż rozłożone sztylety. Zabrała dwa z nich i szepnęła: - Zawsze to coś nowego.- i zetknęła je sobie za pas. - Ej!- krzyknąłem doskakując do niej.- To nie twoje! - A twoje? - Nie.- odpowiedziałem, ale szybko poprawiłem się i gniewnie dodałem- Mojej siostry. - Hmmmm...- odsunęła się ode mnie i uniosła wysoko dłonie, w których trzymała broń.- Spróbuj mi je odebrać! Była ode mnie wyższa prawię o głowę, co dodatkowo podwyższało jej pewność siebie. Ale ja nie zamierzałem się z nią bić. Wyciągnąłem dłoń przed siebie i z naciskiem na każde słowo powiedziałem spokojnym głosem. - Oddaj mi je. Dziewczyna zamrugała i jak w transie opuściła ramiona, a następnie podała mi oba sztylety. W chwili kiedy to zrobiła wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na mnie z obrzydzeniem. - A niech Cię!- powiedziała.- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie z tą miłosną zarazą. - wzdrygnęła się raz jeszcze i sięgnęła po wiszący na haku miecz.- Najlepiej w ogóle się do mnie nie zbliżaj. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym waszym dennym rytuałem. - dodała zerkając na mnie podejrzliwie. - Jakim niby rytuałem?- zapytałem zdumiony. - Tym beznadziejnym zwyczaju domku Afrodyty.- powiedziała ze wstrętem.- Rozkochania w sobie jakiegoś obozowicza, a potem rzucenia go… Ble już pierwszy etap jest moim zdaniem głupi. Prychnąłem. Pierwsze słyszę o czymś takim, ale też nie rozmawiałem jak dotąd z jedyną mieszkanką tego domku. - Nie mam zamiaru robić czegoś tak bzdurnego.- odpowiedziałem jej. To jej nie przekonało.- Przysięgam na Styks.- dodałem z ręką na sercu.- Że nigdy nie będę marnować swojego czasu na tak błahe sprawy. Zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem raz jeszcze. - Serio jesteś tu nowy?- zapytała podejrzliwie. - Obozowiczem jestem pierwszą dobę.- przyznałem.- Herosem od piątego roku życia. - Hmmmm...- ponownie przyjrzała się mi badawczo i zerknęła na dwa sztylety w mojej dłoni.- Potrafisz się tym posługiwać? Czy to działka tylko Twojej siostry?- dodała drwiąco. - A ty myślisz, że kto ją tego nauczył?- odpowiedziałem pytaniem i chwyciłem sztylety w obie dłonie. Wzruszyła ramionami. - Zmierzmy się.- zaproponowała unosząc miecz. - Niezbyt równa walka.- zauważyłem. - W życiu nie oczekuj sprawiedliwości w walce. - Racja.- przyznałem po czym z nieskrywanym uśmiechem powiedziałem- Poddaj się. Jej reakcja była natychmiastowa. Uklękła na jedno kolano i rzuciła miecz do moich stóp. - Ej! Bez takich!- zaprotestowała. - W życiu nie oczekuj sprawiedliwości w walce.- powtórzyłem jej słowa. Wstała z ziemi i otrzepując kurz z kolan warknęła: - Zgoda. Sztylety kontra sztylety. I bez używania mowy! - Będę milczał jak zaklęty.- obiecałem i wyszliśmy na plac przed zbrojownią. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania